Flawless Coin
by Koway Oceshia
Summary: Two sides of a perfect coin, now if only the tamers could see it...What started up as a fight ended up with something more, now how will the tamers deal with their feelings? And the Sacred Maidans as well? cowritten with seraphydragon.
1. One: Encounter

Flawless Coin

k: hey everyone! Back at last! Man, times are hard and stressful, both in school an out. Hooray though that February vacation is right around the corner! That means more writing an less slacking! Anyhow, here's the tale that my friend, seraphydragon, and I are co-writing.

/…../ dark/daisuke's thought

(…..) krad/satoshi's thought

"…." Speaking

koway: yea! Another krad/dark flick written with a friend and it shall be cool! Krad's the best, right sephi?

seraphydragon: …..dark rulez krad drools, dark rulez krad drools (repeats for 8x)

koway: (goes and grabs white feather) oh it's on pal!

seraphydragon: wait, can't we talk about this? (slowly reaches for dark feathers behind him)

koway: nope, (chants and fires)

seraphydragon: OO on with the flick!

One: Encounter

Another night of thieving was at an end as the violet haired teen retrieved the Hikari artwork as told. His wild hair matched his eyes and his black leather clothes went well with his tanned skin. Just as he placed the artwork within his bag, he sensed that another magical presence had entered the room, and a dangerous one at that.

"Wiz!" A voice rang through the night as kaitou Dark called for his jet black wings. The amethyst eyed teen had no time to waste as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh, call for the rodent!" another voice echoed below and the thief turned a glance to see a golden eyed blonde with an angry scowl. Dark opened his wings and flew into the air as the hunter approached.

/Great…it's Krad../ the thief thought to himself.

Krad smirked at his prey before bringing out his own pristine white wings and flying after him. "I need no bunny!"

"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't hurt your tamer so carelessly!" Dark yelled down to him in a taunting tone.

"Ha!" The blonde answered with a laugh. "Sooner or later this body _will_ be mine!"

"You look like an angel but you think like a devil!" Dark watched as Krad matched his flight height before the demon summoned the '_Pin of Time_' but by that time, the thief's guard was down and a large slash went upon his chest.

"GAH!"

"What will you do now, Mousy?" Krad asked as Dark fell back in pain and brought his leg up, kicking the blonde in the chin.

"Ah!" Dark fell towards the ground as Krad shook himself out of it. Golden eyes glared at his prey and he shot after him, stabbing the thief's left arm. Dark, in turn, used his able hand to grab Krad's other arm, twisting it to break his wrist.

"Aahhhhh!" A shrill cry emitted and a feather fell from his hands, useless. "W-why you-ah!" He clutched his wrist in pain as Dark slowly flew off due to his wound.

Dark held his chest as he flew further away before Krad got to his feet. "Oh no you don't! Not tonight!" With that, he flew after him as a rapid speed.

The thief almost flew into the old town's tower by looking back and flying upwards. Krad took advantage of the moment and flew faster until he could reach him. Quickly grabbing his wrists, he slammed him into one of the tower's cold, grey walls and a loud crash was heard.

After making sure the thief was pinned, Krad glanced down to see that they were a good distance of about a hundred feet from the ground before turning to his captive.

"What will you do now?" he asked in a voice laced with sarcasm. The purple-haired thief only smirked before kicking the hunter where it hurt.

With that maneuver, Krad released him, biting his lip in pain. Dark used this time to attack a second time. With both of his fists over the blonde's back, he smashed down and sent Krad flying to the ground. With a thud, he hit and ever so slowly, tried to pick himself up.

/Dark! That's enough! Don't kill Satoshi!./ the redhead screamed from Dark's mind, causing the thief to twitch.

As Dark fought a mind battle with Daisuke, Krad stood up and pushed the pain, as well as Satoshi's conscience to the back of his mind. Using a lot of strength, he whips a feather at his nemesis. Luckily for Dark, he sensed it coming and does a one-eighty to avoid the impact.

/Stop talking to me Daisuke! This is not the time!./ Dark closed his eyes as he tried to quiet the boy down and Krad saw his chance.

With a powerful beat of his wings, he launched himself towards the thief, grabbing the discarded _'Pin of Time_' from the ground and using it to cut across Dark's lower arm.

"Stop using the '_Pin of Time'_!" Dark yelled in an enraged voice. The demon only snickered with his reply.

"Why should I, Mousy?" he asked, striking him again with the sword. Dark flinched from the wound.

"You know what!" the thief hissed.

"What?" Krad asked in a taunting fashion. He was only a few inches from the thief when he answered.

"Now you see me, now you DON'T!" Dark used two fingers and poked Krad's eyes.

"Aahhhhhh!" Krad yelled, stopping in his onslaught to rub his eyes. Dark, on the other hand, watched him struggle. When Krad had regained his eyesight, Dark was already beginning to fly off. A low growl escaped his mouth.

"DAAAAARRRRRKKK!" The hunter yelled, running towards him with the sword ready for an assault.

Dark turned as the blonde reached him. With a hard fist, he punched Krad right in the head from both sides before knocking the weapon out of Krad's hand. With one fell swoop, he booted the demon through the stomach, sending him flying backwards and into the wall.

/Dark, stop it! Stop fighting!./ the redhead yelled in fear for Satoshi's safety. Dark wasn't going easy, not this time.

/He'll kill you if he gets a chance Daisuke!./ the thief retorted and Daisuke fell silent; amethyst eyes glaring at the demon who was forcing himself up, pushing the young detective's body to the limit as he flew at the thief.

Dark felt himself shake. "Urgh…" Within a flash, Daisuke stood in the thief's place./ DAISUKE!./

"D-Dark!" Krad managed to tackle him to the ground, using his weight to pin the small redhead.

/Damn you Daisuke, now what will you do?./ Dark yelled to his counterpart as Krad readied an attack.

With a quick thought, Dark yelled, "Wiz, transform!" In an instant, there were two Daisukes looking at very angry Krad.

"What the--?" Krad grit his teeth as he felt Satoshi gaining control. (S-Satoshi-sama?)

As Krad fought Satoshi's control, Wiz pushes Krad off of him clumsily. "Kyu!"

"What? Niwa's rodent!" With a blast, he shot the little creature.

"WIZ!" Both Dark and Daisuke yelled. The redhead ran over to his familiar's side to see if he was alright. Before he reaches him, Krad fires another blast.

Wiz, being the familiar of the legendary Kaitou Dark, runs and changes his pace to avoid the second damaging blast that was fixed upon him. The angel growled at the miss before charging another.

"Satoshi please stop!" Daisuke pled, running over to the blonde. He threw off the demon's guard by grabbing his able hand and helping Wiz escape the oncoming attack.

Krad let out a curse as the blunette's control was strengthening. (Leave them alone!) the blue-eyed blue yelled. Krad flinched.

(Satoshi-sama!) Daisuke watches as he sees Krad argue with himself. Krad twitches as he blocks off his tamer's control and hits the boy away.

"Ahh!" Daisuke hit against the ground. / …/ Dark remained silent.

Krad held himself as he fell to his knees panting. His eyes turned into golden slits, glaring daggers at Daisuke. The redhead's eyes widened from fear as Dark's narrowed in anticipation. Krad's energy rose as he beat his wings fiercely and grabbed Daisuke's throat. Daisuke grabbed the demon's arm in an attempt to struggle.

"Sa…to…shi" Daisuke felt his breathing become heavy from the lack of air.

/Let me take over!./ the violet eyed thief yelled frantically to his tamer. Daisuke answered with a simple, "Urm…"

"Satoshi-sama cannot save you now, Wingmaster! This is the end!" Krad squeezed tighter and smiled as the boy looses consciousness, going limp because of the lack of oxygen. Krad's grip lessoned in the slightest. A few seconds passed before his eyes opened to a deep violet.

"Welcome, Dark," the blonde said with an insane look.

"Bastard!" Dark snapped back in anger.

"You're so cruel, Dark, but in no position to argue." The blonde tightened his grip once again and used his wings to hold down Dark's legs. Dark raised his able hand to Krad's face for a blast. Golden eyes widened before Krad placed his other hand over his opponents'.

"What are you thinking, Mousy?" Krad asked in a bewildered tone.

Dark looked the hunter in the eyes before he spoke, "You know, Krad, you've always had beautiful eyes."

Krad's eyes widened in surprise, releasing the thief and taking a step back. Dark pushed away and used one of his feathers to hit Krad with a stun spell before flying into the air.

"W-what the?" the angel gasped and blinked before noticing that the purple eyed thief had flown off with Wiz.

"Cya around, Krad!" Dark said with a heart. Krad stared at him and watched as he turned back to flying. After the thief turned away from the blonde he made a disgruntled face and let out an 'ick' sound.

"Dark?" The blonde's eyes went wide before his body wobbled and transformed into a confused Satoshi who wondered what had happened…


	2. Chapter 2: Capture of a Different Kind

Flawless Coin

koway: okay, we left a bit of a cliffy, ne? Leaving Satoshi to deal with what just happened, a lot of fighting, and some humor from Dark! Now Krad has to think of what to do…what will happen? To answer some reviews, for dark being more feminine…' well, sephi was not too happy so we can't do that, sorry…oh, and Daisuke is not dead, and for another one, you shall see what happens in this chapter, thanks!

seraphydragon: dark more feminine….mortifying! blaah!

koway: moving on, enjoy….

/…../ dark/daisuke's thought

((…..)) krad's thought

(…..) satoshi's thought

"…." Speaking

'….' Thinking

Two: Capture…in a Different Way

As the thief left the venue, Satoshi blinked a few more times until he focused on what was happening. "What the hey?"

Last he remembered, he was fighting with Krad for dominance and the next second, he was in control. He noticed that the thief had, once again, successfully retrieved the artwork. _'Another piece gone…' _he thought before turning inward to speak with his curse.

(_Krad?)_ The detective asked in an annoyed tone.

((_Go away_!)) The blonde snapped in his icy tone. Satoshi gave another confused look but shook his head as he got up and started to leave.

"I'm going home…" As the boy made his way home, Krad kept thinking of what Dark had said, and of what the thief had done before he had flown off. After a few minutes of thought, he forcibly took control of his tamer, putting the boy to sleep.

Golden eyes glanced up and just caught sight of the amethyst eyed teen as he flew towards the Niwas. "Dark……." He said in a low growl, "Not tonight." With that, the angel followed his prey from the ground to avoid being seen from the skies above; all the while, he was building up his magic for another round.

/See Dai-chan? Everything turned out fine/ The thief stated as he landed on the balcony leading to the redhead's room. Daisuke mumbled something one the lines of almost getting killed by Krad as Dark went inside, unnoticing the feline eyes that were upon him.

"Here ya go Emiko," Dark proudly presented the artwork as he walked downstairs into an empty room. "Oh….must be asleep…then again, it _is_ pretty late. I'll just leave it here." Dark placed the piece by the basement's door before giving a stretch and walking upstairs. A minute later, he changed into Daisuke.

The redhead changed and got into bed, seeing as how it was almost past midnight and there was school in the morning; he fell asleep almost instantly and the thief decided to relax a bit.

Outside, a certain blonde had waited patiently until he was sure that the occupants that were inside had all fallen victim to the wave of sleep before he silently let himself inside and looked around...

Though Daisuke was fast asleep, his other personality had yet to. Dark had been chilling and was relatively relaxed until he sensed something. "…" Dark took control of the redhead's unconscious, sleeping form and scanned the room. "Something doesn't feel right…"

As the blonde looked at the first floor of the Niwa house, he scoffed at how everything was. There was a kitchen, a living room, and a hallway that lead to the hosts' rooms as well as the basement. He glanced quickly at the stolen work of tonight's hoist before he carefully locked each door.

"No one will interfere," he said in barely a whisper as he locked the last door with a bit of magic. Krad walked around the room just as a black feather slipped under the doorway's entrance to create a barrier around the area.

'_Let's see who it is…'_Dark thought, going closer to the door and slipping down the stairs.

Krad slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a small knife before he heard the stairs behind him creak. He masked himself into the shadows as his other half came into view.

The darkness was familiar to the thief's trained eyes.. He surveyed the darkness of the household; his eyes glinted with intensity as he felt a very familiar presence in the house. Quickly turning his head to look on either side, he narrowed his eyes once more and took another step forward, careful to avoid the creaking of the stairs.

'_They're nearby...'_The teen thought to himself.

The blonde watched the thief as he carefully made it down the stairs and looked about. He had a plan, but to follow through with it, he had to be patient, and so he waited; watching all the moves his other half was making.

With the air growing denser and heavier which each passing second, he sensed that he was the target of watchful eyes and stopped on the spot, unwilling to make any sudden movements. He waited a moment before closing his eyes.

Unknown to Dark, golden feline eyes narrowed with suspicion. _'What are you up to, little mouse?' He_ thought.

Unseen by the eye, bluish specks of powder fell from the thief's hand, causing his breathing to become slower…and slower…

'_W-what? How is he…? What is he doing?'_ the blonde wondered.

'_It's all becoming clear…_' Dark thought.

Krad felt a sudden spark of energy from his counterpart and silently went behind the purple-haired thief, raising the knife to Dark's throat. "Dark…" With one swift motion, Krad's pristine wings surrounded the two and the white angel used his free arm to restrain the thief's wounded one; preventing any escape.

"What are you doing here, Krad?" Dark's eyes were still closed, yet he could sense that the presence was indeed his other half.

The blonde let out a light scoff before he spoke. "Dark, I'm hurt. You know very well that I am the hunter that will capture and end your life…" Krad brought the knife so that it lightly grazed the skin. "Unless, you thought differently?"

A moment passed before Dark slowly opened his eyes and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Krad's wings encircling him. "You know…I did mean it when I said you had pretty eyes," the blonde's hold on the knife began to quiver slightly with the comment. Dark took one of his hands and placed it on the knife, letting it cut gently into his flesh. A few drops of blood splattered on the floor.

Krad's breathing quickened as he watched the crimson liquid fall to the floor, he was surprised for the second time that day, and Dark's comment caught him off guard. His emotions were now distraught and confused. He hated Dark, didn't he? Dark hated him, right? Then why was he feeling something as the thief was close to ending his life?

"D-Dark…" Krad watched as the blade went deeper into the tanned skin of his counterpart.

The thief didn't seem to mind the knife, the pain made him feel like he actually existed. He softly grabbed Krad's broken wrist and held it close to his heart in one smooth motion. "Can you feel it beating?" he asked.

The blonde gasped at the maneuver and released his grip on the blade. "Yes…" he whispered. "I can." He could've sworn he heard the thief scoff from the answer. "Can you……hear mine?" Krad asked in a soft voice as he moved his other hand to Dark's and repeated the action, lowering his wings to an alert manner.

Dark felt his hand upon his counterpart and with hearing his own heartbeat, he sensed that they were both beating in unison. He relaxed before he noticed that Krad's hands were shivering slightly. '_Is he cold?_' the thief asked himself. Dark sighed softly and wrapped his hands around Krad's and slowly breathed warm air onto them, softly and gently.

Now Krad was confused. All his thoughts were thrown together. Dark was his enemy, not someone to love, but his life had been for nothing else. He was the hunter, and Dark the prey but maybe…there was something more. He snapped out of it when he felt the warm air around him, warming his cold body as well as melting his icy heart. Krad's hands wrapped around Dark's waist pulling him closer.

Krad pulled the thief with a small bit of pressure into his own direction. A bit startled, Dark started to fall forward and, without hesitation, the blonde stepped forward to meet him. Krad pulled Dark close to his own heart and took a deep breath, trying to take in Dark's scent.

The two were there, as if frozen in time, for a while. Krad gently stroked the thief's soft hair, all the time wondering if this was all really happening. If it was real.

'_Could anyone even want to be with a creature like me?_' The question sparked a tinge of regret within him.

"Dark…I-I," Krad felt the words disappear from him as the thief's adventurous violet eyes met his confused golden. Without thinking, Krad leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Dark's lips.

Dark felt Krad's soft lips against his and went with it. Both parted and Krad's eyes looked at Dark longingly. A small smile formed on the thief's face and he responded by pulling Krad by his uninjured hand into the Niwa's living room. He led him to the closest sofa and kissed him again.

This time, both of them pressed harder, not daring to stop to take a breath. Dark slowly pushed Krad onto a couch without breaking the kiss and crouched over him. Krad pulled the amethyst eyed teen close once more.

Dark went willingly with the angel's motion and closed the distance between them as the broke in a pant for air. The blonde smiled, giving him another kiss as he slowly removed the thief's thin shirt.

"Dark…" Krad was stopped by another kiss from his counterpart. The angel watched as the thief's eyes met his in a soft plea. The angel nodded once and allowed Dark's hands to swiftly remove his bloodstained and partly beat up cloak that he had from the fight from earlier.

Their heartbeats were racing and they both shook with anticipation as they pulled the rest of each other's shirts off. Dark fell against his partner's chest while Krad brought the thief in, and embraced new warmth. The hunter rolled himself over so that he was on top of Dark and lowered his hand to between the thief's legs, pushing lightly. Amethyst eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a moan. Krad continued and sealed his mouth around Dark's lips. As Dark's body tensed up, the angel undid the pant zipper and groped harder.

The thief's mind was racing; the blonde was groping harder and harder until Dark cried out in a wave of pleasure and pinned his hunter down. Krad blinked for a moment before Dark discarded the rest of the angel's clothing and smiled.

"Dark, what?" Dark placed a finger over Krad's lips.

"Shhh…just wait…" Dark whispered before he made the angel give in by stroking his length.

Dark bit on the blonde's ear and made him moan gently and his body shivered from the new sensation. Kissing his way down, Dark finally made it to Krad's crotch. Wrapping his mouth around it, he started to suck gently, then harder and harder until the angel spilled over the two.

"Dark…uhh…" Dark kissed the momentarily weakened Krad before he whispered in his ear, "Let's do it…" '_He is cute when he's not attacking…'_ Dark thought before he pushed the angel's legs apart and positioned himself.

"Daaaarrkk…" Krad was still panting from weakness as the thief made his move. The thief looked at the angel; he was longing, frightened. Dark placed a loving kiss upon his partner before pressing into him.

"Ah! I—" Dark forced the others cries to become silent, knowing that the pain would soon be over. He pulled away after a second thrust. Krad winced.

"Shh, it'll be alright…almost there…" the thief held onto the hunter as he pushed himself fully within his counterpart, finding the spot that caused the blonde to let out a moan, he began a fast rhythm.

Dark thrusted in and out of Krad's warm body and felt the angel's inner walls clutch at him involuntarily. Gripping Krad's hips, the thief thrusted harder to a point where the angel moaned frequently and started to breathe harder. Dark's hand on the hunter's chest felt Krad's heart race.

"Uhhh…" Dark was losing his control as he felt his partner's heart race. Krad was panting and a thin line of sweat could be seen on him as he asked Dark not to stop. Dark slowed the rhythm and picked it up, teasing the angel.

"Daaaaarrrk….s-stop it! I'm coming, pl-please," the angel barely made out. The thief bent down to his ear and whispered, "I am too."

A loud moan escaped his pale lips before he gasped, "I want you so baaaad!"

Dark saw the need in the other's eyes as he pleaded. With a quick speed, he pushed harder and upon hearing another moan, felt them both come. Dark fell atop Krad's chest, panting heavily.

"D-dark?" The thief forced his eyes to meet those of the angel's to answer.

"Yes, Krad?"

Neither of them spoke as they caught their breath. Both were relaxed and just as Dark was about to fall asleep, Krad flipped him over and gave his thief a kiss.

"K-Krad…?" Krad kissed Dark again and whispered huskily into his ear, "please…don't fall asleep yet…"

Krad stroked Dark's soft hair before he lowered himself over his prey. "I still have yet to get you…"

Dark felt himself being penetrated and he curled his back, back. "Ooooo! K-Kraaad it…"

"It only hurts for a second. Relax and the pain will soon pass," Krad plunged deeper into the thief and felt the same sensation Dark had earlier back. '_So warm, ugh, t feels so tight._'

Krad's crotch was squeezed constantly as he panted. Dark moaned and started to squirm a bit before Krad picked up the pace.

"No teasing this time," the angel flashed an evil smirk.

"AHH! OoOo! Please, OH! There! Faster! FASTER!" Dark clenched his eyes shut as the pleasure washed over his entire body. Krad smirked as Dark tried to keep up with the fast speed he had set. Krad felt himself slowly coming to the edge as he thrusted into the weary thief that was panting below him, yelling his name in loud moans.

"Kraaad! Kraaaaaadddd!" the angel kissed him as Dark reached the edge and spilled over both their chests before Krad let himself spill into Dark's warm body.

"D-Dark-k…huff…huff," Krad barely got out before he was pulled into Dark's warm embrace. Krad fell against the tanned thief after he pulled himself out. "Dark…"

"Is there…something wrong?" Dark asked with his amethyst eyes boring into gold. '_Maybe he's done playing…'_

The blonde nuzzled into the tanned neck of his counterpart and closed his eyes. '_So warm…just like this...'_

Dark, being alert for any sudden moves, was unsure of what to do. Now he had his enemy, no, his lover with him. That was good, Krad wasn't fighting; instead, he was resting against him. Krad's hair was sprawled across the thief's tanned skin and he looked so innocent as he rested. Dark smiled.

"I…"Krad started, eyes still closed. Dark titled his head to look at him. "Yea?"

Krad never finished the thought that crossed his mind as his exhausted body fell into a deep sleep. '_I feel totally drained_…_so tired…_' Dark thought before he too fell asleep, pulling a loose blanket over the angel as well as himself.


End file.
